brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendly Doctor Office
Friendly Doctor Office is a short made by Brandon Rogers based around a commercial advertising a doctor's office called Dr. Gupta & Associates. So far, there has been no relation to any of the other videos Brandon has posted on his channel. Plot The video starts off with Dr. Gupta waving at the camera with his employees and hoping the viewer is feeling like shit because he was opening a new doctor office. Dr. Gupta introduces his medical staff, and the surgeon says that patients are Priority #1. The video then cuts to Daniel, with Nurse Kavi explaining that he's a 6-year-old with a rapid aging disorder. Daniel's mom says that Dr. Gupta is the best choice for Daniel. The video shows a shot of Daniel throwing things at the doctors. Dr. Gupta says that dying children have a lot of attitudes, so he hired a clown to make them happy while they die. The clown gets introduced trying to make Daniel smile but instead making him cry. During the interview, she said she hates her job but is hoping to get the medical discount because she has a lot of diseases. Nurse Kavi explains that she not only graduated from medical school but also married and had sex with Dr. Gupta, the main doctor. She says that because of this, they're a family company. Dr. Gupta says that if you think his wife is beautiful, you should see the receptionist. Nurse Hole gets introduced and explains that it's not only her name but her most valuable asset. Nurse Kavi says she fucked most people in the office. Nurse Hole says that's not true, but instead, she fucked everyone. The surgeon said he woke up inside her. Dr. Gupta says you don't need insurance as long as you're rich. He says that all patients get free candies and gives his patient one. Gupta said it was so they won't be upset when he explains that they have a medical problem. He then explains to the patient that he has a massive head tumor. The patient gets upset when he heard this, so Gupta asked the nurse for more candies. The clown was entertaining Daniel, and Daniel said she was too old to be a clown. She told him she was 28 and called him a cocksucker. Daniel's mom tells her not to talk to him like that because he was only six. The clown said his dick isn't six. Daniel's mom tells her to get out and stop dancing. The surgeon was complaining to Gupta, but Gupta told him to suck his cock. The surgeon then gets mad and starts choking him while Kavi and Hole try to stop him. The clown asked Nurse Hole where her shoe was, and she claimed she didn't know. The clown saw it hanging from her ham wallet, and Nurse Hole sucked it up. The clown told her to give it back, but Hole told her to find it. The clown slapped her. Daniel's mom yelled at the surgeon to operate on his son, and he said he was giving him tits. Daniel's mom said they'd better be tender. Kavi says to Nurse Hole that she fucks anything that moves. Kavi said she fucked Dr. Gupta and he doesn't do anything. Gupta said he had to remove her panties. Nurse Kavi says that puberty is when the reproductive organs become good enough to eat. Dr. Gupta was trying to calm Daniel down, and Daniel said, "knock knock." Dr. Gupta asked who was there, and Daniel said, "fuck you." Daniel's mom says he's not supposed to know that word, and Dr. Gupta says he knows the word "okay." The surgeon says he's gonna sew his asshole shut. The clown was entertaining Daniel, but he was only crying. Dr. Gupta woke up a patient while he was in surgery because his insurance was expired and he needed to pay for more. He said no, and Dr. Gupta said he has no money. They stopped operating on him in the middle of surgery without sewing him up, and Dr. Gupta took off his apron and tells him not to be poor and a thief. The patient runs out of the building with no clothes on. Kavi says that none of their patients is held against their will.